Transatlanticism
by levyandcookies
Summary: In which Uraraka Ochako is hundreds of thousands of miles away, but Bakugou Katsuki waits resignedly.


Hi guys! This is the first time I'm publishing a kacchako work, so I'm kinda nervous.

I wrote this drabble inspiring me in the song Transatlanticism from death cab for cutie, 'cause I really love this song. I also inspiring me on a post of valiley on tumblr! This one here: post/181485258681/this-is-about-a-young-man-waiting-to-see-his

So this is a kacchako AU Space, where Uraraka is a astronaut. They are dating for two years and she's in space for a couple months. Bakugou really misses his heart! :(

Also, english it's not my first language, so please, feel free to advise me of any grammatical error that I may have committed.

I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

 **Bakugou's point of view**

" _ **I need you so much closer."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bakugou Katsuki wasn't a great connoisseur of space, it's galaxies and overwhelming infinity. He had only been, during all this time, a mere spectator. Someone who watched from far away and waited.

He had never been the biggest fan of the night, moon or stars; he appreciated the day, its warm and ubiquitous light, the sense of power that echoed through his bones and the brightness and the magnificence of the sun. However, his heart became different with time, and his perception of night and day accompanied that change.

Uraraka Ochako had not been the girl of his eyes since the beginning, but she made herself shine and took a place under his skin, slowly and latently. Into the moment when it became difficult for him to understand that there had been a time when he hadn't had her there, surrounding his thoughts and hovering inside his heart.

And _fuck_ , how she had him. Completely. She had him so easy now, and her presence — or rather, the _lack_ of her presence — shaded him just as the moon shrouded the sunlight during the night. This feeling filled him, almost ripping all his rough edges.

He was covered with a veneer of invincibility, but it shattered gradually because of her. Its walls, once skillfully built, were crumbling and turning into dust like crushed biscuits.

He could never tell when she broke through the doors of his fucking heart; perhaps in some time between the moments when she smiled at him with affection in her almond-shaped eyes (the sweetness of her gaze disarmed him alarmingly) or when she sincerely and genuinely praised the most imperfect omelet he had ever made in all his years of life (and he felt so angry, because _shit_ , what kind of person praises an omelet without pepper and almost shattered).

After that, everything was just downhill and he found himself lost in the midst of her enlightened, tender and welcoming existence. Lost in the midst of her pure heart. Amidst her healer touch.

The person of Uraraka Ochako had become for him a safe haven; Earth could shake and shatter around him, but as long as he had her at his side, everything would be all right, no matter what shit happened.

And that was the reason why had been so difficult and painful for Bakugou when the realization of her dream took her so far, literally to worlds away from him. His longing bordered on the unbearable, but he held onto his feelings and his memories and endured. The guarantee of her happiness was enough to make him patient again as well, preventing him from overflowing and flooding around, like the barriers of a dam.

Then, as he looked at the sky so, so distant, infinite, dark and starry, the only thing he was sure of was that he loved her. And most of all, that he missed her and wanted her back.

His sunset eyes tightened and he felt like his chest was being opened; it was as if something precious inside him was falling apart, line by line. His heart was breaking in a painful way, but not entirely bad.

By loving Uraraka Ochako and being loved by her, Bakugou had become the very meaning of blessed.

His soul was connected to hers, regardless of distance and time.

He knew that.

He _felt_ it.

A chill breeze passed through the pale strands of his hair and he almost felt lonely. His cheeks were cold and his hands were clenched into resilient fists, fastened to the side of his body.

With all his intensity, Bakugou sent his feelings through his violent heart directly to hers.

It was hard to have his girl hundreds of thousands of miles away when he wanted so badly to be with her, to touch her, to taste her, to hear her and to see her smile. But no other hardness outweighed his own. His essence was pure strength and he knew that Uraraka was as sturdy and courageous as he, if not more. They would be fine.

Until they could see each other again, he would wait resignedly for the part of himself that was missing to return. Her home his rough arms, which softened and became loving around her.

As long as they lived under the same sky...

He would be there, waiting for her.


End file.
